


And No One Else Screamed

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: And Nightmares Shall Plague Him [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, F/M, I'm really really sorry, Minor Violence, Minor canon divergence, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, but i'm kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't escape reality, even when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No One Else Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [scarlettvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettvision/pseuds/scarlettvision)

_“You’re nervous, Jack,” you whispered, tugging ever so slightly at his sleeve. He looked down at you and smiled just the smallest bit; even that small grin took years of worry and time off his face._

_“What?”_

_“You’re nervous,” you laughed, pulling him just a little closer to you, grinning up at him, “I’ve seen you take out terrorists and international criminals without batting an eyelash, but now you’re suddenly nervous to try to ice skate?”_

_“I’m not nervous,” Jack laughed, dropping a short but sweet kiss onto your lips before pulling back again, “I’m just assessing the terrain.”_

_Your laugh was bright and happy, pulling him in like quick sand._

_“The_ terrain _is an ice rink filled with happy children and sappy couples,” you snorted, “Nothing for a skilled Strike team member to balk at.”_

_“Well,” he started, turning you in his arms fully as he reached for the little black box in his pocket, “Maybe I’m nervous for a totally different reason. Not that I’m admitting I’m nervous or anything.”_

_He opened the box with his thumb and held it between both your bodies. His new favorite expression of yours would be this one; your eyes widened and your mouth dropped open on a gasp, the beginnings of a genuine smile of happiness tugging the corners up ever so slightly. God he wished he had been able to take a picture right then. You seemed to literally light up right before his eyes._

_“Oh my god, Jack,” you sighed, pointer finger coming up to touch the silver ring softly, “It’s gorgeous…”_

_“Had it made, just for you, doll,” he teased, “You haven’t really answered though.”_

_“You never technically asked anything,” you threw back, still laughing a little, “But I guess if you’re_ asking _,” you teased back._

_He was still smiling but held his breath anyway._

_“Of_ course _I’ll marry you Jack, as if you even really needed to worry.”_

_He pulled the band out of the little velvet box, holding onto your hand to slide it on your finger when a loud bang echoed through the rink._

_Your body went slack in his arms and slid to the floor, half on and half off the ice. He dropped the engagement ring in shock, falling to his knees as blood began to pool beneath your head, staining the frozen floor beneath you with the forgotten ring lying above you in the ever-growing puddle of red._

_He vaguely wondered why nobody else was screaming, why no one else seemed to notice or care…_

Jack woke up in a cold sweat, breathing like he’d lost a spar with Rumlow, and clutching the ring like his very life depended on it. He flopped back onto the bed and turned on his side, remaining fist gripping the sheets tight as he buried his face into your pillow. And he screamed.

**~FIN~**


End file.
